Guardians of the Elder gods
by Aeon Paradox
Summary: The younger Olympians betrayed a fought the Elder Olympians and their allies. The demigods follow their parents lead and attack there former friends. The Elder gods now injured must go to slumber to heal, and be protected by their chosen children who must take the mantle of their parents domain.


_Olympus, Winter Solstice (2014)_

All of the gods arrived on Olympus for their yearly winter solstice. The atmosphere had a certain foreboding feeling it that made a certain sky god agitated. There was clouds covering the sky with the occasional thunder signifying his mood. Zeus decided to walk to the throne room so he can decipher this feeling, but as he walked closer to the throne room the feeling got worst. He stopped right in front of the giant golden door, and waited for his two brother.

After a couple of minute of waiting Poseidon flashed in front of him, and Hades walked out of the shadow of a kiosk stand, scaring the satyr managing it. Poseidon was wearing his normal Hawaiian shirt, with khaki short, and Hades with usual dark robes. They both had a troubled look that matched Zeus.

"You feel it too?" Zeus asked knowing the answer. Hades nodded, and Poseidon lead them to the palace area of the gods. The meeting was not going to start for another ten minute. They sat down on a bench next to a large fountain with a statue of Poseidon when he was younger on the top with his trident above his head.

"What does it mean?" Poseidon asked his brothers. Zeus shook his head and stared at the fountain thinking.

"What ever it is we must be prepared for everything, stay alert" Hades said looking at his brothers. After a few moment of silence the big three stood up. They all summoned their symbol of power. Poseidon's Trident, Zeus Master Bolt, and Hades Helm of Darkness. The most powerful items in history reacted with each other, and all glowed brightly golden. They looked at each other and walked into throne room their symbol of power in their hand.

As they walked into the throne room the first thing they saw was Demeter holding her sickle on her lap, Hera holding her spear, and Hestia holding her staff. Their symbol of power, and they all had a troubled look as well. All of the minor gods were their as well in courtesy of Percy Jackson who turned down again to become a god, so that all minor gods would be included in Olympian meetings, and all prisoner of the gods that are peaceful to be released.

The three brother walked toward the hearth, and said their greeting to Hestia. Hades sat , and talked quietly in a language that the younger Olympian's could not understand. It was the language of the immortals' before Greece. The Olympian looked at the elder gods in curiosity. They never took out their weapon until a fight broke down, or war started. What was more curious was that Hestia was holding her symbol of power which the younger Olympian never seen in their whole life.

Poseidon and Zeus sat on their throne, and started the meeting. One by one the gods, and goddess began to report about their status of their domain. It was long and boring, but none of the elder gods let their guard down. They all noticed some key thing that did not happened in the meeting. Artemis, and Apollo did not have their normal argument about who was older, or their archery skills. Dionysus was not sleeping during the meeting, and was not reading a wine magazine. Ares, and Hephaestus was not fighting over Aphrodite. The biggest thing that they notice was that Athena did not try to insult Poseidon during the whole meeting.

The solstice was almost finished and the last few minor gods were reporting in. Hebe the cup bearer of the gods gave two cups to both Zeus, and Hera. The both said their thanks, and Hebe walked away. Zeus took a sip while Hera just put it on he lap. All talking stopped, and all of Zeus's children except Hermes, Aphrodite, and some of the minor gods stared at Zeus.

Zeus notices this and asked "What did I spill any-" Zeus did not finish that sentence as he yelled in pain grabbing his throat. He stood up, dropped his Master Bolt, and stumbled toward the hearth. All of his sibling, and Hermes rushed to him.

"Zeus" Hera cried out. He fell down, and Hera put his head on her lap. Zeus finally stopped screaming, and fell unconscious.

Hades picked up Zeus Mater bolt and cup, which rolled in front of Ares throne. He smelled the cup and said to his sibling's "It's a strange mix of centaur blood, and Chimera poison" As soon as he finished that sentence he yelled in pain. He looked down, and saw a sword sticking out of his side. He turned around quickly and punched the person. The man flew across the room and crashed into a pillar that crumbled on top of him. That man was Ares.

"What is this betrayal?" Hades yelled, then grunted in pain. He walked to the hearth were Hestia caught him from falling down. Ichor poured freely from his wound, and was he was getting paler then usual.

Some of the minor gods Nike, Hecate, Heracles, Eros, stood up and went toward the hearth followed by Aphrodite, while the some of the minor gods just stared, and other looked confused and frighten. As Aphrodite walked toward the hearth Artemis stood up and shot two arrows into her back. She screamed in pain, and fell into Demeter's arms who blocked another shot with her Sickle. Artemis then began to shoot at Hermes, but Hermes was expecting this, and used his super speed to dodge all of the shots, and caught some arrow that were aimed at the other minor gods.

All of the gods, and goddess stood up, and flashed on their armour and their hands glowed with power. A small amount of minor gods flashed away before anything happened leaving only a hundred left. Poseidon seeing this went in front of the group with his trident and summoned water. He manipulated the water and created a large domed shield around the people who were getting betrayed. The minute the shield closed, and was fully formed all of the gods, and goddesses shot of energy beams on the shield.

"Poseidon?" someone yelled. Poseidon looked behind and saw it was Hestia.

"We need to leave" She yelled.

"Hades take them to Atlantis, I'll hold them off" Poseidon said in a strained voice. Hades nodded weakly, and made everyone hold hands. They all got together and he shadow traveled them all out. The only person left was Hestia.

"What are you still doing here" Poseidon asked.

"You know what will happened if we leave your thrones here" Hestia said worried.

"Yes, they will destroy our throne, but you know that it won't kill us only weakens us critically" Poseidon answered put more energy into the shield.

"Yes, but that not the same for Hermes, and Aphrodite. They would die" Hestia said. Poseidon cursed himself for forgetting.

"What is your plan?" Poseidon asked with great strain in his voice. Hhis face covered with sweat.

"Distract them as I transport their throne to Atlantis" Hestia said.

"Alright" Poseidon said. He was about to collapse the shield, but then saw two people shooting at the shield. It was Triton, and Amphitrite with hatred. Hestia followed his gaze and felt sad.

"Focus brother Zeus and Hades need us" Hestia said sternly which snapped Poseidon back into reality.

"Grab onto me" Poseidon commanded, and Hestia listened. He twirled his Trident over him, roared, and stabbed the Trident into the ground. The whole room shook violently. Pillars fell down, pieces of the ceiling as well, and the a large crack appeared on the ground. Everyone except Poseidon and Hestia fell down.

Poseidon collapsed the shield, and Hestia ran toward Hermes throne. She put her hand on it and teleported away with Hermes throne in a flash leaving Poseidon alone. The son of Ares, Phobos charged Poseidon with his sword. Poseidon dodge the swing to the neck and kicked Phobos in the chest sending him crashing to his father throne. Poseidon turned just in time to deflect a energy blast from Dionysus, and deflected it toward Hephaestus who was charging.

Poseidon charge Artemis who met him with her hunting knives. They traded some blows at each other, but Artemis couldn't find an opening. Poseidon ducked under a strike, used the butt of his Trident, smashed the side of her head with it. She instantly went unconscious. He heard a battle cry behind him and saw Ares running toward him tithe his broadsword raised, and with a swollen eye. He was a meter away from Poseidon, but was blown backward when two golden arrow hit him in the chest. Poseidon looked behind him and saw Apollo with his weapon drawn. Apollo winked at his uncle, and shot arrows at him which he purposely missed. Poseidon began to walk backward toward the entrance. Athena went in front of everyone with her spear, and Aegis.

"You can't win Poseidon" Athena said with contempt.

"Why are you doing this?" Poseidon yelled. "That was your father, we are your family" Poseidon said looking at them each in the eye, but they stared back with malice in their eyes except for Apollo who looked ashamed at his family.

"The age of the Elder Olympian rule is over, now its time for the new Golden age of Olympus" Athena said before running to Poseidon, while the rest of the gods just watched. They exchange blows for a while, but Athena could not predict Poseidon next move, and Poseidon couldn't find and opening in her attacks. Athena stabbed at Poseidon head, but Poseidon stopped the attack with the prongs of his Tridents. He twisted the spear out of her hand, and swept her feet from under her with his legs causing her to fall dropping Aegis in the process. He looked over at Aphrodite throne and saw it was gone, and looked back at Athena.

"You will not win" Poseidon snarled. "We've beaten bigger thing then you"

"You underestimate us, you've gotten old in your age, too weak" Athena snarled back. Poseidon grabbed Aegis from the ground.

"You don't deserve your father shield" Poseidon said. Athena just stared in anger.

Poseidon began to transport himself to Atlantis, and the last thing he heard was Ares yelling "You better prepare a shroud for your son".

* * *

_Atlantis_

Poseidon arrived in the throne room in Atlantis. He notice that his former wife and son throne were missing, and in their place was Hermes, and Aphrodite. In the center of the room was both Hades, Aphrodite, and Zeus on make shift beds with Atlantean doctors looking over them. Everyone in the room was wearing helmets to breath. Poseidon will the water in his kingdom away from Atlantis creating a large dome of air. Poseidon was not worried about his people, because they can transformed the fins and tail into legs, and breath air. Everyone in the room took off their helmet noticing no water resistance against their movement.

"Hermes!" Poseidon yelled. Hermes looked up from his father and ran to Poseidon.

"Yes uncle" Hermes answered.

"You must collect all of our demigod children from Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the hunters, as well as all of the Amazonian still loyal to Hera, they may be endangered from their fellow demigods." Poseidon commanded Hermes. Hermes paled at what Poseidon reason was, and was worried about his children. Without another word he teleported himself to Camp-Half Blood.

Poseidon walked to his brother thanking the minor gods that supported them, and spoke to the lead doctor who was a expert at immortal physiology "What is the prognosis Doctor"

"Hades was stabbed by Ares sword that was dipped in River Styx, and many deadly poison. He was on the verge of fading, but has enough energy not to" The Doctor replied.

"And Zeus" Poseidon asked looking at his paled brother who looked lifeless.

"He too been poisoned by Styx, and many deadly poison" the Doctor said grimly. "And if Zeus's throne were to be destroyed he would fade as well."

Poseidon walked between both of his brothers. Hera was holding Zeus's hand and was crying, and Hestia was talking to Hades who was barely conscious. Aphrodite wounds have healed and was eating ambrosia. She looked like she was experiencing shock. He hovered his hands on top of brothers, and transferred a large portion of his energy to both. As he did this he began to age rapidly. He now had salt and peppered hair, and grew more wrinkles. His muscles got less defined, and was using his trident as support. Zeus eyes open, and looked at his brother in surprise and gratitude, as well as Hades.

Poseidon looked at all of his sibling one by one and said in a serious voice "You know what we all must do when our throne, and hearth is destroyed" All of the gods present nodded sombrely.

"Good let get prepared" Poseidon said

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

Percy was having a run by the beach listening to his I-pod that was a gift from Apollo. It was extremely relaxing to Percy. Percy needed this because every since the seven have defeated Gaia a couple of month back thing have been different. At first everything went back to normal and peace have been made between the Roman, and the Greek. Then after a while there have been kind of a silent war between the cabins. The Dionysus, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus cabins, and many minor gods cabins have been aggressive to Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Aphrodite Hecate, Heracles, Hermes, Nike cabins. The only people who was not participating was Leo who was still good friends with Percy, and some other minor gods cabins, as well as Apollo's. As Percy continue running he saw a young boy running toward him. He had blond hair, blue eyes, signifying that he was a son of Hermes. He also had blood on his shirt with numerous cuts. Percy stopped running and took of his ear buds.

"Percy we need you" the boy yelled. Percy instantly went into his pockets and took out riptide.

"What happened is it a monster that went pass the barrier?" Percy asked worried.

"No it the Neo cabins, I can't explain now come with-" the boy did not finish his sentence as an arrow went through his arm. The Neo cabin was the name that everyone called the cabins that were aggressive to everyone else, and were sprouting nonsense about old thing should die like the elder gods. He yelled, and fell on the ground grabbing his wound. Percy looked around and saw a group of demigods running toward with their weapons raised and the person leading them was Clarisse.

Percy went into a fighting position over the son of Hermes, and prepared for battle. Percy dodge the first sword to the neck, block another strike. He kick one of the demigods in the chest causing him to crash into the other. Clarisse came at him with her electric spear, and came in fast. She slashed, as Percy blocked, and parried when Percy stabbed. Percy then used the disarming trick that he learned from Luke but upgraded to work on spears, and hit Clarisse on the side of her head with the hilt of his sword making her unconscious. He controlled the water from the ocean and wrapped it around the demigods and froze it, causing them to be completely immobilized. He was completely drain of energy. Controlling water is one thing, freezing it was another,

He picked up the son of Hermes by the uninjured arm and dragged him to the cabin area. What Percy saw was horrifying. Almost all of the cabins were destroyed, and many dead demigod we lying on the ground. He saw fight the top of half blood hill, and walked toward there.

He saw Nico taking down four demigods, with the help of a skeleton covering his back. Percy walked up to him and asked "What's happening"

"The Neo cabin randomly began attacking everyone else and Chiron. Percy they are being led by Annabeth." Percy felt a pang in his heart. Every since the rift in the camp began Annabeth have shared her hatred to Percy many times, and officially called it off.

"Where are we set up" Percy asked.

"At the big house" Nico answered.

"Shadow travel us there I have a plan" Percy told him, and Nico did what he was told. What Percy saw the room made him felt anger, and sadness. There were many wounded people and many people on makeshift beds with serious wounds. Obviously these people were take off guard when attacked. It was a miracle that they survived. Percy only counted fifty people in the room. A medic walked to Percy and took the son of Hermes from him.

Katie looked up from her injured sibling, and saw Percy. She ran up to him and hugged him sobbing in his chest.

"We thought you were dead or captured" Katie asked with red eyes full of tears.

"It okay, I'm here" Percy soothed her. She let go and wiped her tear, and looked at Percy with determination. The rest of the surviving councillor member came up and said their greeting. They all had nasty cuts on them but they still stood, giving Percy a bit of hope.

Chiron walked up to Percy followed by Argus. They both had many cuts on their bodies but nothing major. " Percy my boy, I am so glad you are alright." Chiron said

"What is the situation" Percy asked

"All cabins have been attacked by the Neo cabins even the neutral ones." Conner Stoll started.

"Leo saved at least sixty demigods of them, and now holding out in Argo 2, with triremes surrounding them" Travis Stoll finished.

"We are out numbered 1 to ten" Will Solace concluded.

"What is happening?" Percy muttered.

"War" a voice behind Percy answered. Percy turned around with his weapons raised, but put it down when he saw that the person was Hermes who looked very tired.

"Lord Hermes, what is happening?" Chiron asked. The room got silent as they waited for the messenger of the gods answered.

"Many people on the council, and hundreds of minor gods have betrayed the Elder Olympians except for Aphrodite and myself." Hermes explained. There was an explosion of questions.

"Quiet" Chiron yelled his hooves hitting the floorboards.

"Thank you, here what have happened" Hermes explained to them the event that have transpire a few hours ago. Which left everyone stunned.

"Chiron this can't be everyone is it" Hermes asked seeing many of his sons, and daughters not here.

"Leo have brought many people with him onto Argo 2, he did not participate with the rebellion." Chiron said informed, bringing hope to Hermes eyes.

Hermes then looked at Percy and said "Your father send me here, you must take these demigods to Argo 2, and head as far away as possible until I finish bringing other demigods who have no means of escape from their doom. Everyone is counting on you" Hermes said before disappearing in a flash.

"Yeah no pressure" Percy grumbled.

"Percy, enemy catapult loaded with Greek fire on the east side!" a demigod yelled from his right.

"Same here!" yelled another from the west.

"Nico shadow travel everyone out of here and onto Argo" Percy commanded, while the other councillor tried to calm the people down.

"I never did this many people before" Nico replied having a bit of fear in his voice. Hearing that reminded Percy how young he is.

"You carried a giant statue across the ocean, you can handle this" Percy said looking out the window seeing Anabeth commanding the troops outside.

"I don't know if I can" Nico said unsure. Percy then saw the catapult being pulled back.

"Nico Now!" Percy yelled for once to Nico. Nico looked at Percy and his expression changed from fear to determination.

"Everybody hold each other hand" Nico yelled over the chaos. Everyone did what they were told and held each other hands. Nico concentrated on the shadows, and one by one the demigods were being engulfed by it. Some people scream, but did not try to run. The last person to leave was Percy who saw a a flaming ball of Greek fire coming towards him, then everything went black.

Percy landed on his butt on the hard metal of Argo 2. He looked around and saw many demigods trying to stand up, and many trying not to puke. Nico was on the ground unconscious. He told the closest son of Apollo to take care of him. Percy looked at the big house out from the distance and saw it explode in Greek fire. Many demigods stopped and saw the destruction and many cried. Their home, and safe haven for them was destroyed.

Percy waded through the crowd of demigods staring at the destruction, and went inside the cockpit of the ship. The only person there was Leo at the wheel.

"Leo" Percy called. Leo turned around and instantly a broke into a smile.

"Fish boy you alive" Leo said with relief in his voice.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot. So how was your experience?" Percy asked. Leo smile disappeared.

"I was with Piper, Rachel, and Grover when we were ambushed. We took care of them, and help groups of people along the way. We have over fifty demigods here, and at least thirteen nature spirit." Leo said "Percy what is happening my own sibling tried to kill me" Leo had a desperate look on his face for answer, which looked foreign on him. Percy told him what Hermes have told him.

"My father would never do that" Leo exclaimed confused at his father action.

"We all thought that too, but we need to go somewhere safe" Percy said looking out the window staring at the enemy ships.

"We can't they're blocking us" Leo said

"Let take it to the air then" Percy said

"Can't they fired at our ship, and we suffered some minor damages, air control is out" Leo said taking the wheel again.

"Then I'll move them out of the way, and will push the ship through, you'll guide us out" Percy commanded.

"Aye, Aye captain" Leo said mock saluting Percy earning a chuckle. Percy headed for the door, but stopped.

"Leo have you heard from Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked worried about his friends, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna.

"Yeah they are having the same problem, it's a civil war out there" Leo told him. "But they are alive"

"Good, lets hope Hermes get there quick enough." Percy said, and exited the room. He went outside.

"Alright guys, get into the lower part of the ship, thing are going to get bumpy." Percy commanded in a loud voice. Everyone listen to him without any complaints leaving Percy by himself. Percy looked out into the distance, and saw rows of warship blocking Argo 2. Percy concentrated on the water. He held his hands out and began to separated them side. The water followed his movement and two tsunami sized wave pushed the warship into each other. Some got crushed and some got displaced, but gave Argo 2 an opening.

Percy looked back at the cockpit window, and Leo gave him a thumbs up. Percy then lifted one hand up to his chest and trusted out with his palm open. The boat moved on his command with waves helping. In no time they were in open water with the remaining warship looking like ants in the distance. Percy dropped on one knee and was trying to catch his breath, He heard footsteps behind and saw Grover, Katie, Rachel, a sweaty Nico, Leo, the Stoll brothers, Will, and Chiron standing beside him. They all said nothing, just looking at the sun set, over the ocean.

Nico was the first to break the silence. "Percy" he said in a worried voice.

"Yeah I thinking about her as well" Percy said with worry as well. "She's a strong girl, she could handle herself"

"I hope so"

* * *

_One Mile From Camp-Half Blood_

Thalia and the hunters have been ordered by Lady Artemis to head for Camp while she had some business to attend to. Thalia walked in front of the girls leading them through the woods with her expert navigator Theia daughter of Demeter, and her best hunter Phoebe daughter of Apollo. After hours of walking Thalia decided to have lunch.

"Alright girls we'll set up camp here for lunch" Thalia said. She turns around to look at them, and froze. Thirty out of forty five hunters was pointing their bows at Thalia, Phoebe, and Theia. Some of the girls pushed out some other hunter that were all daughters of Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter, and pointed their weapons at them as well.

"What are you guys doing" Thalia said through her teeth. Thunder shook in the sky and the place smell like ozone.

"Doing Lady Artemis orders" a hunter said. All at once they all fired their weapons. A flash of light appeared between the two groups. Then blurs of someone running at inhumane speed. In a few seconds there were a piles of broken arrows on the ground. In the center was Hermes with his caduceus looking at the hunter coldly. He snapped his fingers and all of the betrayed hunters disappeared in a flash.

* * *

_Camp Jupiter _

Jason was leading his small army of two hundred against all of Rome. They were losing numbers fast. Fight along Jason was, Frank who survived an assassination attempt from his cohort was a large gorilla going on a rampage, Hazel was zipping around the battlefield with her horse Arion. Reyna, and Octavian were by his side covering him. They were all cornered with the ocean to their back. Then he heard a whistling noise from the sky. He looked up and saw a person dive bombing toward the battlefield. Then a voice yelling "Incoming!"

The person landed with a large shockwave, and all of the enemy legionnaires fell to the ground. Jason recognize the man from a few month back.

"Lord Mercury?" Jason asked. The god just smiled, and snapped his fingers. All of the demigods, nature spirits, and legacy that were being attacked disappeared with a flash leaving a large group of demigods confused.

* * *

_Argo 2_

Jason appeared on the deck of the boat he knows well lying down. He stood up and was tackled in a hug by a flash of silver. He looked at the person and recognized her.

"Thalia? Jason asked. Thalia pulled back with relief on her face.

"I thought I lost you again, you didn't wake up when you came" She said.

"No it alright I'm here" Jason said comforting her. "What happened to you?"

"The Hunters" Thalia said bitterly "They tried to kill me, and people who were related to Apollo, Demeter, and Hermes. They said Artemis ordered them."

"You too, it happened to us at Camp Jupiter as well" Jason said confused at what was happening.

"Let find Percy, one of the demigods told me that he was at a meeting, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank is already there." Thalia said holding Jason hand leading him inside to the conference room. The open the door and saw all of their friends survived. The meeting stopped and everyone began asking questions all at once.

"Quiet!" the centaur yelled. Everyone quieted down instantly. "I believe that the Graces would to explain what happened to them." Everyone sat down back in their seat, and Thalia, and Jason sat beside Percy at the head of the table.

"We were starting our weekly War games" Jason started. "Then just before the games start my Cohort, and tried to kill me. I defeated them and saw that Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were being attacked as well. If it wasn't for Reyna we would be dead. She took control of situation and got us organized." Jason finished. Reyna gave him a grateful nod.

"How many survived" Nico asked.

"70 active legionnaires, seven centurions, thirty five veterans, twenty six Roman citizens, and thirteen nature spirit" Reyna answered soberly.

"Thalia what happened to you?" Chiron asked.

"We were heading to Camp, but the hunters tried to kill me and fifteen other hunters, Hermes saved us" Thalia said.

"Percy what is happening" Hazel asked. All of the people who didn't know he informed them of the situation on Olympus.

"A rebellion, How?" Franks asked.

"Yeah I thought the Elder Olympian could wipe the floor with the younger one anytime" Jason said confused.

"My half-sibling could, but they were taken by surprised like we were" Chiron said deeply sad about the death of many demigods that he taught since they were children, and when he learned it was from the hand of their former friends and family.

"All together we have 238 demigods, and legacies, 26 nature spirits and 16 immortal ass kicker." Leo calculated "The enemy have three times more than us"

"We will wait for Lord Hermes to bring the remaining Amazon to us then we will make a plan." Chiron said. Everybody nodded. They didn't want to start plans until everyone was here.

"Leo make some sleeping arrangement for the demigods please" Chiron asked nicely. Leo stood up and saluted "Aye Aye sir"

"Hey I thought I was the Captain" Percy whined with amusement in his voice.

"Eh, he's the Admiral" Leo said with a grin then left the room.

"Jason can you assign some legionnaires to guard the ship" Chiron asked.

"Sure can" Jason answered. The meeting ended they each left one by one they left to get some sleep.

The next morning the Amazonian arrived. They were large in numbers and had many wounds. Beside them was a very tired Hermes. All night he was bring Demigods to the ship, claimed ones on quest, and unclaimed ones. The Amazonian was still loyal to their patron Hera, and all renounce their relation from the traitor of Olympus. The Olympian instead send monster to them to kill. It was a long battle but Hermes came to them and rescue them when their most hated enemy Ares came.

All Demigods came onto the deck where Hermes was addressing everyone.

"I will now bring you to all to Atlantis, where the remaining Old Olympian Council recede" Hermes announced. " Lord Poseidon have send some of his soldiers to protect the ship, and have doctors ready to take care of the injured."

"What about our families?" a demigods asked.

"Lord Poseidon also send his people to collect the mortal families of each and everyone one of you" Hermes said reassuringly. Many demigods smiled at that. The only thing they were worry about other than their lives.

"Alright good" Hermes said before taking out his phone, and talk to it. "Beam me out Scotty"

"Shut up Hermes" a voice answered. Everyone on the boat then disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

_Atlantis_

The Elder gods waited for the arrival of their children's on their temporary throne on Olympus. Each of them prepared for their destruction of their thrones and Hearth. They gave jobs to the remaining minor gods that was not captured or did not participate in the rebellion, and to Aphrodite. Aphrodite came out of shock a few hours ago, but with a different attitude. She now did not talk about love at all, or ignore meetings. She held her symbol of power everywhere, a bow that inspire lust and love, or death to her opponent. The Elder gods did not see her use that weapon since the first Titan war when Zeus gave her that weapon as a present when he adopted her.

Suddenly Hermes voice appeared out of nowhere "Beam me up Scotty"

Poseidon groaned and said back "Shut up Hermes" then snapped his fingers. In a blue flash hundreds of the demigods and nature spirits appeared in front of them. The gods cringed at the low number. The demigods looked at the gods in surprise. The big three looked older then when they saw them in the final battle with Gaia. The had all grey hair and looked like they aged a couple of decade.

"Demigods, I know a lot of thing have happened to you for the last two days but all of you answer will be answered, please follow Lord Poseidon subject. They will give you a place to eat, sleep, and give you medical attention. Will Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Katie Garner, my daughter Thalia, and son Jason, Hazel Leveque(_sp) _Rachael Dare please remain." Zeus said. All of the Demigods left, and rushed when the mention of came up. The named demigods stayed.

"You chosen demigods have a important task" Zeus started.

"What is it" Percy asked.

"You see our thrones, and hearth are still on Olympus, we only had time to get Hermes and Aphrodite." Poseidon said.

"But we knew if we didn't take them we would still live and Hermes and Aphrodite would have faded." Hestia stated.

"Our throne of power is our connection to the mortal world you see, unlike the younger former Olympians who's throne of power is their connection to their domain. If our were to be destroyed we would survive but be severely weakened." Hades said "My throne is still in the underworld being guarded by many minor gods and my wife, while Hestia throne turned into an hearth when she gave up her position to the drunk"

"So what does have to do with us?" Percy asked.

"We have all survived many years without our thrones, but now that we are losing it we have to reconnect with our domain and the world once again" Zeus said.

"This would take at least two hundreds years to do. We need you to be our guardians" Poseidon said.

"We are just demigods we can't fight gods and an army" Hazel said.

"You fought Gaia and her giants you are ready" Hera stated. "We have faith in you"

"Why am I here" Rachael said out loud feeling she should not be here.

"Apollo is our spy, and have informed me that the traitor planned to kill you and control the next oracle. Apollo have put the Oracle to slumber so that when she gives a prophecy he wouldn't tell the traitor at the same time" Poseidon said. The gods stopped talking to allow them to sink in the information.

"What do you need to us do" Percy said speaking for everyone.

"We are giving each and everyone of you our symbol of power. Your Objective is to protect our body, and train for the next two hundred years. We each bless you with powers of our domain and make you immortal to give you a chance to beat the traitors" Zeus said. All of the demigods gasped in shock. They were being given the weapons of the elder gods and immortality.

"Percy Jackson please come up" Poseidon called out. Percy walked in front of the thrones. Poseidon stood up and shrank in human form.

"I believe in you Percy. Everyone does" Poseidon said reassuringly. Percy nodded in determination.

"I Poseidon son of Kronos, and Rhea, the second Olympian, god of the Sea, the earth shaker, father of horses, give my son Percy Jackson control of my domain and the mighty Trident!" Poseidon yelled. The room shake and Percy glowed dark blue. Poseidon summoned his Trident and gave it to Percy. The amount of power Percy felt was amazing. He felt that he could do anything in the world and not break a sweat. Percy appearance also change. His age changed, so now he looked like as adult. His sea green eyes pulsed with power. His clothes change into a pure black armour with a cloak in hood that covered his eyes. The armour fitted perfectly with his body showing his muscles. The light became trapped making the armour looked pitch black. The symbol of Poseidon the Trident was imbedded to his chest. Poseidon grew back to 18 feet and sat back down. The fates then appeared in the center of the room.

"All hail Perseus Jackson Guardian of the sea, and the Elder gods!" The gods and fate yelled in Ancient Greek.

"Thalia, and Jason step up" Zeus called. He shrunk down to human size and went up to both of them.

"We believe in your skills" Zeus said.

"I Zeus, son of Kronos and Rhea, the first Olympian, god of the Skies, lightning, and Justice, give my daughter Thalia Grace, and Jason duel control of my domain, and the mighty Master Bolt" Zeus yelled. The two sibling glowed electric yellow. Zeus summoned his Mater bolt. He concentrated on it for a few minute then the Mater bolt split into two identical ones. He gave them each one of them and they walked back to the group. They both experience what Percy felt. They felt like they can destroy a mountain without any problem. Their appearance changed as well. They grown taller and looked older. They had the same armour as Percy but with a lightning bolt imbedded in their armour. Zeus grew back to 18 feet and sat back down.

"All Hail Thalia, and Jason Graces, Guardian of the Sky, and the Elder gods!" The gods and fates yelled in Ancient Greek.

They repeated the process with Nico, and Hazel. Nico had a scythe that can control the dead and shadows with ease, and Hazel received the helm of darkness, which melded with her hood. They became the Guardian of the Underworld and the elder gods. Katie received her mothers sickle and became the Guardian of Nature, and the Elder gods. Rachel received Hestia weapon because she had no godly parent and Hestia trusted her. She became the Guardian of Home, Virgins, and Hope, as well as the Elder gods.

"Father why are you going into slumber, you throne is safe" Nico asked.

"When I was on Olympus I received a fatal wound, one that cannot be healed by ambrosia. I must go into slumber to heal. The difference is that I will be awake a century before my sibling." Hades explained grabbing his wound.

Suddenly Zeus yelled in pain, followed by Poseidon. Their screamed was so loud that all of Atlantis heard, and the room shook. Hera then screamed, then Hestia, and lastly Demeter. While they were screaming they all aged rapidly. They all looked like they aged forty years. After hearing those screams that would haunt the demigods for a long time they all felt anger. After a couple of minute they stopped. They all looked like they were about to pass out.

"They destroyed our throne. We must go before it too late" Zeus said before flashing out.

"Wait what are we suppose to do" Percy asked panicked.

"Hermes and Aphrodite would explain you duty while we are gone" Hera said before flashing out.

"We are going to a place where our domain is the strongest" Hestia said before flashing out with Demeter.

"Good luck, we have faith in you and your abilities see you in two hundred years" Poseidon said flashing out wit Hades. The room went silent as everyone tried to sink in what just happened.

Percy turned around, and they all looked at him in guidance. "Well let get started" he said.

**AN: Here a new story that I wrote in one night. I hope you guys like it. Sorry about the grammar and the writing if its bland. This story was influenced by Star wars like how all of the Jedi was betrayed by clones. I don't know why I made this story but this have been on my mind since I watched Star wars a couple of months ago. This story is going to be short, and my other story is going to be my primary story so don't expect too many updates. Please review and follow. Really appreciate it.**

**Till next time: Aeon Paradox.**


End file.
